Say Cheese
by PhoenixFlame09
Summary: My version of How Craig and John Paul got those Photo’s John Paul pulled out of his pocket in the Bunny Cricket/Romeo and Juliet Episode.


John Paul laughed as Craig pulled him in to the supermarket. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see." Craig answered, grinning as he leaded John Paul forwards. Hey half-run, Craig not letting go of John Paul's hand. No one knows them here. And that's making him feel freer then he possibly ever could feel in the Hollyoaks village. They make their way to their destination. Craig opened the curtain pulling John Paul in to the Photo Booth.

"Are you serious?" John Paul asks.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You too ashamed to have your photo taken with me now?"

John Paul gave a squeeze to Craig's hand, resisting the urge to kiss Craig like he wanted. "Course not."

Noticing John Paul's gaze had moved to his lips, that brief look of longing flashing in John Paul's eyes, Craig pulled the curtain shut, blocking out everyone else but them. He leaned forward indulging John Paul wish and his by pecking John Paul on the lips.

He grinned as he heard John Paul's teasing 'you call that a kiss?' As he leaned over rolling the money in to the slot. He moved back, pulling John Paul towards him, pressing his lips to John Paul's kissing him deeply barely noticing the flash of the camera.

He pulled away grinning, He and John Paul went from there posing variously as the camera kept flashing, Craig finding him self glad that he'd paid for two different sets of pictures. After the camera flashed for the seventh time, John Paul pulled Craig to him, letting their lips meet once again. Neither of them registering the Camera flashing for the eighth time until they pulled away from each others lips.

They made their way out of the booth, Craig snatching them up before John Paul could, and smiling as he saw them he put them in his pocket. "I paid for them." He teased. Him and John Paul walking out of the supermarket and getting the Bus home. Craig shushed John Paul's questions making idle chit chat until they made it in to the McQueen Home. After which when John Paul asked about the Photo's again Craig shrugged and moving to stand on the bottom step. "If you want them…You'll have to catch me first." He grinned, before running up the stairs, and straight in to John Paul's room.

John Paul wasted no time in chasing after him. Catching up with him quickly and shutting his bedroom door behind him before he tackled Craig on to his bed, pushing his hand near Craig's pocket, until Craig pulled him closer, John Paul getting distracted and Craig pressed their lips together. Getting lost in the softness of Craig's lips as he usually did.

His hand moved away from Craig Jeans to pull on Craig's cardigan, John Paul pulling it off as quickly as he could.

Craig began pulling off John Paul's hoodie. "Changed your focus quick didn't you?" He teased.

"Well, How could I resist the softest lips in Hollyoaks, eh?" John Paul countered, leaning down to kiss pre-mentioned lips.

Craig stifled a laugh, deciding to focus solely on Getting John Paul and himself naked in the fastest time possible.

They quickly got each other undressed, Moans echoing from inside John Paul's room as they lost themselves in the pleasure that they had gotten so accustomed too with each other.

Craig smiled as he watched John Paul sleep, before he rolled over, making his way out of bed, He collected his clothes and got dressed, as quietly as possible. He felt the pangs of longing to stay but knew he had to go and do a shift at The Dog.

He reached in to his Jeans, smiling as an idea came to him. He opened John Paul's drawer. Glad that he knew John Paul would be wearing his Favourite Jeans the next day. He Pulled the two strips of Photo's out of his pocket picking his favourite he put it back in his pocket, smiling as he moved to John Paul's desk, folding the strip of photo's he had left over and picking up a pen, he added a heart and a kiss. He quietly lifted John Paul's Jeans Depositing the now signed strip of photo's in to the back pocket of John Paul's Jeans, he closed the drawer.

He watched as John Paul began to awake, taking a seat on the side of the bed, smiling as John Paul opened his eyes, looking sleepily at him. "Where you doing?2 John Paul asked.

"Shhh, I've gotta go put a shift in tonight, Go back to sleep John Paul." He leaned down, kissing John Paul's lips and pulling the blanket over him further, smiling at John Paul's response of alright. He got up and left, shutting John Paul's bedroom door behind him. He walked outside, making his way to The Dog. A smile fixed firmly on his face as he thought of His John Paul.


End file.
